Optical devices may be used to perform logic and other circuit functions. These optical devices are generally of two different varieties, namely electro-optical devices and fully optical devices. Electro-optical devices may use an electrical signal to generate or affect the propagation of light, such as by electrically inducing an electric field in a silicon waveguide to alter the refractive index of the waveguide. These devices may have performance or other limitations such as being difficult to fabricate in a silicon substrate or consuming excessive power. Fully optical devices may generate or affect the propagation of light using an optical signal. For example, pulses of light corresponding to respective data may be combined to perform various logic functions. However, conventional fully optical devices may also have performance or other limitations. For example, such devices may use complex mechanisms such as four-wave mixing or micro-ring resonators that are difficult to fabricate using existing semiconductor fabrication techniques and equipment and may be too large to be amenable to large scale integration.